1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus suitable for use in a technical field of a portable personal data base, for example.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a conventional information processing apparatus, there is known one having a structure shown in FIG. 21. In FIG. 21, a CPU 54 controls operations of respective components. A keyboard 50 inputs indications by a user for operations to be executed. A ROM 56 has programs stored therein, for causing the CPU 54 to effect operations corresponding to the indications for the operations. A RAM 58 is used as a work area at the time of execution of the programs. An input/output interface 60 effects the transfer of various data between an external peripheral device and the CPU 54. The CPU 54, the ROM 56, the RAM 58 and the input/output interface 60 constructs a microcomputer 52.
A CD-ROM (Compact Disc Read Only Memory) type reader (CD-ROM drive) 66 reads data recorded on a CD-ROM medium in response to an instruction or indication issued from the CPU 54 and transfers it to the CPU 54. An LCD driver 62 serves so as to display display data outputted from the CPU 54 on an LCD 64 and displays the data read from the CD-ROM drive 66 thereon. A CD-ROM read from the CD-ROM drive is normally of a data base including various information such as characters, graphic forms, voices, etc.
Since the CD-ROM has been used as the recording medium for the data base, new information cannot be written into the recording medium. Accordingly, the aforementioned conventional information processing apparatus are accompanied by the following problems.
1. A function for recording handwritings or holographs equivalent or corresponding to an .left brkt-bot.underline.right brkt-top. made by a red pen or the like, a .left brkt-bot.mark.right brkt-top. made by a marker pen, etc., and symbols, both of which have been represented on a normal paper medium, cannot not be realized. Further, the holographs and the symbols cannot not be stored so as to correspond to the contents of the data base.
2. Even if the above .left brkt-bot.underline.right brkt-top. and .left brkt-bot.mark.right brkt-top. are temporarily stored within the RAM used as the work area, information about the .left brkt-bot.underline.right brkt-top. and .left brkt-bot.mark.right brkt-top. is normally erased simultaneously with the ejection of the CD-ROM, thus causing inconvenience that the .left brkt-bot.underline.right brkt-top. and the .left brkt-bot.mark.right brkt-top. are not left behind when the CD-ROM is loaded into the information processing apparatus again.
3. The following operations A, B and C cannot be effected on the data base:
A. Modification of contents PA1 B. Change in outward appearance at the time of visual representation (change in font size, color, style of type, etc. of header word) PA1 C. Editing operations such as virtual removal of header word and its corresponding contents from the data base.